


Spoilers

by misskoushi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskoushi/pseuds/misskoushi
Summary: "Man I can’t believe that Dumbledore is dead"“You! You are the one.”“That’s not really how I imagined that being said.”A soulmate au where the first words that you hear your soulmate say are tattooed on your wrist in their handwriting.
Relationships: Aobajousai Volleyball Club & Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	Spoilers

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: another crack fic because I was bored. inspired by dondaario on tumblr

set in the 2000s.  
  


_soulmate au where the first words that you hear your soulmate say are tattooed on your wrist in their handwriting._

Soulmates were people in your life that you could connect on a spiritual level. Everyone dreamt of finding their soulmates at some point in time, liking the idea of being connected to their significant other, finding their prince or princess and having someone special out there waiting for you.

On the other hand, you hated the idea of having a soulmate. Well, it wasn’t because you detested the idea of a fixed route that was set for you by fate but the idea that your soulmate was **a** **fucking asshole who spoiled the whole entire Harry Potter series for you.**

Imagine this, being born way in the 1990s and learning about the magnificent Harry Potter franchise, an awesome series that you indulged in at a very young age and then learning that your favourite headmaster, Dumbledore had died the minute you were literate, knowing the entire plot of Harry Potter before J.K Rowling even wanted Dumbledore to die and actually wrote and published the book.

**Flashback start**

You were honestly worried about the Dumbledore guy that was tattooed on your wrist. After deciphering the chicken scrawl of a handwriting on your wrist for at least 5 hours, you seriously wanted to prevent the death of this guy and you were beyond scared for him, afraid that you will meet your soulmate at an inappropriate area like a cemetery or a funeral.

“Papa, who’s Dumbledore?” You asked out innocently.

Your mother, being a huge Harry Potter fan, overheard the conversation in the kitchen and answered, “He is a great wizard that is the headmaster of Hogwarts in the Harry Potter series.”

“Then, why is it that ‘man I can’t believe that Dumbledore is dead’ is written on my wrist?” you replied.

Your mother’s face instantly reddened, tears threatening to spill out any moment. Your father tries to suppress his laughter but it was too late because she proceeded to dash to the living room and slap your father repeatedly, shouting, “I knew I shouldn’t have married you, you insensitive asshole. Stop cursing me.”

**Flashback end**

To you, soulmates were kind of a rough topic and you seriously didn’t want to think about the inconsiderate asshole that fate had decided to matchmake you with. However, no matter how much you wanted to deny it. You couldn’t help it but indulge in the Harry Potter series and quickly became a huge fan. As someone from (Hogwarts house name), you were a hardcore fan, reading the entire franchise over and over again that you could almost memorise the exact spells and the scenes on each page. You watched reruns of the Harry Potter movies so often that even your mother could not understand the extent of your addiction. Your hatred for your soulmate quickly multiplied over the years and you dreaded meeting your fated one and you had to cover up your wrist to prevent others getting spoiled.

Honestly, why couldn’t “Thanos demands your silence” be written on your wrist instead.

Then, a bump in the road came. From a young age, you had been dealing with the your soulmate's lack of consideration but the guy in your school was a whole new level. He was irritating in the sense that he was almost perfect but his popularity… was beyond annoying. You knew everywhere he went not because you stalked him but because of the sound of his fan club screaming from a distance. It didn’t help that their voices went up a pitch when they were shrieking and honestly, it was so bad that you could swear that your ears fell off every time they screamed. His personality really was not any better and he slowly climbed up the ranks of your list and became your all-time most hated annoying person with your soulmate coming in a close second. He was just so noisy. On the occasions that you met him and saw him in the hallway as he headed to the gym for volleyball practice, you simply clicked your tongue and lowered your head, avoiding him like a plague when you headed for karate practice. This was successful for about 3 years until the fateful day…

There was so much hype over the much awaited “Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince” film, people actively tweeted about it and talked about theories all over Tumblr and you could not hide your inner fangirl. Although you were dreading meeting your soulmate, you were insistent on watching the film on a big screen after waiting for over a year with your parents.

After years of knowing that Dumbledore dies and the entire franchise being ruined, you find him. You’re in the theatre, Dumbledore is dead and the credits are rolling in. Everyone is in a shock at how good the film actually was and the people who did not bother reading the novels were surprised that J.K. Rowling actually had the guts to kill off the great wizard. You sat there, clearing up some of the remains of the popcorn on the floor, attempting to relieve some of the burdens from the cleaners, then you hear it.

“Man, I can’t believe that Dumbledore died,” some guy in a cream sweater gave a snarky remark, walking next to your aisle. Instantly recognising the words as the ones on your wrist, you heard a faint “Shut up Trashykawa” following his comment.

You clenched your fist, attempting to calm yourself down but to no avail. You gritted your teeth, ignoring the silent pleas from your parents who warned you not to do anything stupid. You saw red in your vision and you shouted in rage, “You! You are the one.”

The guy stops, his sweater falling off slightly, revealing the turquoise shirt that he was hiding underneath that you instinctively recognised. This guy was from your school, this guy with the annoying chirpy voice, this guy that spoiled the entire movie for you, this guy that you detested. Your soulmate was actually the top 2 of your list, the asshole from your school, Aobajōsai High, Oikawa.

You were caught up in your own thoughts until Oikawa glanced at you and then furrowed his eyebrow to read the words on his wrist and he stated with a straight face, “That’s not really how I imagined that being said.” 

You let out a battle cry and ran ahead, lifting your knee and letting your feet follow, delivering a roundhouse kick to his head effortlessly, proving your prowess of having a black belt in karate.

Oikawa fell to the ground and your mother once again grabbed your father by the collar and said, “I married an asshole and now my daughter has to deal with an asshole.” Iwaizumi simply applauded and the entire volleyball team broke out into laughter while Oikawa lies on the ground, still looking cool, before proceeding to ask, “So, uh, how about we go out in the cafe later today?”

“Oh hell no,” you said, cracking your neck and your knuckles before proceeding to deliver a high jump kick and shouting, “The only place you are going to today is the hospital.”

Down Oikawa went. Iwaizumi sniggers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
